1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of multi-party party communication, and more specifically, to the real-time synchronization, aggregation, and analysis of communication among multiple parties.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technological advances allow for greater simultaneous communication capabilities among parties that are not co-located, the need for the real-time analysis of communication data is increasing. Generally, for simultaneous communication (referred to herein as a “conversation”), each participant communicates using a communication device, such as a phone, a computer, a mobile device, and the like. In a typical communication setting, each participant may be located remotely from other participants, and may communicate using a different type of device than other participants. The ability to gather, synchronize, and analyze communication data in such a communication setting is hindered by the remoteness of the participants with respect to each other, and by the lack of a uniform communication device among the participants. In addition, conversations are in constant flux, with changes in topic, varying participation levels, and changes in participants occurring in real-time.